Prince Naemon
Prince Naemon is an Altmer Prince and member of the royal family of Alinor. He is the son of King Hidellith and Kinlady Tuinden, and the younger brother of Ayrenn.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen He is married to High Kinlady Estre. He later serves as the hidden main antagonist of the Grahtwood region and later again as the main antagonist of the Greenshade region in the form of a lich known as the Shade of Naemon. Background After the disappearance of his sister in the year 2E 563, Prince Naemon was named heir to the Throne of Alinor, and in 2E 565 he matriculated into the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth. Naemon, like his father, was a natural ceremoniarch, who seemed to have a genuine relish for the rites and duties ordained for the heir by tradition. When his father ascended to Aetherius in the year 2E 580, Prince Naemon immediately began preparing to speak the eighty-eight day Coronation Liturgy that would elevate him to the Throne of Alinor. Shortly after, Ayrenn made an unexpected return and announced that she was prepared, as the eldest heir, to assume the throne. She was crowned Queen Ayrenn on the 7th of Frost Fall in the year 580. The sculptor, Falarcil, is known to have questioned the relevance of a statue in Naemon's honor, given Ayrenn's return. Naemon's aide, Cintelmo, responded that the Prince is royalty and therefore deserves a new statue to be made, regardless of whether he is to become king.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map: Auridon Interactions To Tanzelwil Speak to Naemon at Tanzelwil. In the Name of the Queen Assist Ayrenn in completing an ancient ritual to gain the favor of the ancient ones. Sever All Ties After saving Firsthold from the Daedric invasion and killing High Kinlady Estre, you must inform Queen Ayrenn. Once the quest is completed, Naemon will walk towards Ayrenn, and will have an argument with her, shortly before leaving to mourn his wife's passing. The Honor of the Queen Discover why the Khajiiti Embassy project has been stalled. Fit to Rule Restore the Orrery. The Orrery of Elden Root After Queen Ayrenn's ratification, in his jealousy Naemon will try to enter the Orrery. He will see a vision of the White-Gold Tower, and will turn into an Ogrim shortly afterwards, as the Orrery reveals the true forms of those who enter it. Naemon in his Ogrim form will attack you, and once you defeat him, he will revert to his Elvish body and lie dead on the floor of the ruins. Queen Ayrenn and Vicereeve Pelidil will mourn his death. Right of Theft A Servant of Naemon, recently brought back by the Veiled Heritance, has raised ancient warriors of the Blackroot Clan and must be defeated. Striking at the Heart Defeat the Shade of Naemon and save the Valenheart in Hectahame. Dialogue ;A Hostile Situation "I'm sorry. I was just speaking with the High Kinlady. And now you've interrupted us. Excuse us, please?" After the quest is completed: "I suppose congratulations are in order." :What is your name? "I'm Prince Naemon. Ayrenn's brother, husband to Kinlady Estre." ::Queen's Goals "I'm relieved she's finally come to her senses! A woman of royal blood, off doing who-knows-what in the wilds? Ridiculous." ;To Tanzelwil At Tanzelwil: "Hmm. You look familiar. Have we met before?" :The Queen asked me to meet her here. "Ah! Vulkhel Guard, of course. Welcome to Tanzelwil. Perhaps you'll get through Her Majesty where we could not. Queen's favourite, I'm glad you're here. We came to Tanzelwil to honor the spirits of our ancestors, and now they seem bloody well determined to kill us all." ::Why would your ancestors try to kill you? "An excellent question, for which I have no answer. My dear sister, your Queen, brought us here to perform a ceremonial ritual. Its a bit of political theater, really. Gain the blessings of the dead and all that rubbish." :::Is the Queen in any danger? "If danger doesn't find her, she'll seek it out and invite it home to dinner. She's in the ruins just ahead, conspiring with the Battlereeve. They're determined to complete the ceremony. Do be a loyal subject and see she survives. Won't you?" ::::I'll see what I can do "I swear, It's like being home for New Life Festival. The family's been drinking since noon, and everyone wants you dead." :::::Who are these people? "Oh, you know how it is. In the waters off the island, there are great sea beasts. Smaller creatures cling to their sides, eating off the scraps they leave behind. It's the same with the nobility on land." ::::::Why does the Queen have to do these rituals? "Tradition! Whenever a new monarch takes the throne, there are endless rituals and ceremonies. I myself was halfway through the eighty-eight days of liturgical chanting required to take the throne. Then my dear sister returned." :::::::You were going to take the throne before the Queen returned? "Oh yes. When our father, King Hidellith, may he reign in glory, passed away she was slated to being the ceremonies. But then she left. Just ... poof. Gone, before she even entered the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth." ::::::::Is that another ceremonial duty? "Just so. And so it fell on me to spend the requisite three thousand five hundred and fifty-five days studying Altmeri custom and ceremoniarchy. Ahem. But I digress." ;The Honor of the Queen In Elden Root: "Yes? Quickly, now. Don't leave your mouth to hang agape." :King Camoran Aeradan says there are some problems with the Khajiit Embassy. "That again? My sister- Queen Ayrenn foolishly committed to build a Khajiit embassy, months ago. Everything was to be handled through Ambassador Tarinwe at the Altmer Embassy." ::Why has it been delayed? "No. You don't get to question me. Not after you slew High Kinlady Estre. Do you think I'm one to have a chat with the person who killed my wife? That we'll break out the sylph-mead and share a good laugh?" :::She gave me little choice. " " :::Persuade I think Queen Ayrenn trusts you to put the Dominion's interests before your own. "Hmph. I suppose that's my burden. Very well. I won't give you the satisfaction of doubting my loyalty. You were asking about the Khajiit?" ::::Yes. What could have delayed the embassy's construction? "Ask a stonemason. I have to prepare for the ratification ceremony before Queen Ayrenn's arrival. I can't be troubled with such minor issues. If you care to pursue the matter, speak with Ambassador Tarinwe at the Altmer Embassy." :::::What's a ratification ceremony? "An archaic Wood Elf ritual. If she dances to their tune, Queen Ayrenn will be recognized by the heavens as a worthy candidate for emperor of Tamriel. Rubbish, if you ask me." :::::Why did Queen Ayrenn offer to build the Khajiit an embassy? "To promote harmony, she'd tell you. The same reason she picked this bizarre tree city as the Dominion's capital. She wants every member of the Dominion to feel as though they're equal." ::::::You disagree with Queen Ayrenn's plans? "Oh, we need to unify against our enemies. And having a High Elf in charge is paramount to our success. But do we really need all this coddling? The ratification ceremony, the business with the embassy ... more problems due to "harmony."" Quotes *''"I am busy with matters of state. Go bother someone else."'' —Before starting "The Honor of the Queen" Gallery Prince Naemon.png|Portrait of Prince Naemon File:Prince Naemon Changed by Orrery.png|Changed by the Orrery Appearances * fr:Prince Næmon ru:Принц Неймон Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Auridon Characters Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Liches Category:Online: Royalty